I Don't Belive In Anything
by MorbidMordred
Summary: Draco love's Harry. Harry is going threw life moment to moment.


-1He stood in front of the large window that submissively allowed the moonlight into the room. He rested a hand on his enlarged midsection, and another to the glass, it's cool surface enhanced by the rain that slid down it.

Humming quietly to himself he caressed the flesh protecting the life held within. He watched the lightning in the grey morose clouds and listening to the musical thunder and wind.

Draco stood in the door-way watching his mate. His long black hair fell in waves, and his pale skin shinning luminous in the thunder and moonlighting.

"He, come back to be, you could catch a cold down here by yourself." Draco crossed his arms and leaned back against the door frame.

"But I'm not alone." Harry said smirking and looking down at their child, held within his body.

Harry sat in the common room staring into the fire, a letter from Sirius held loosely in his hand as he drifted in and out of consciousness. It fluttered to the floor as sleep over took him. Alluredly calling him to fall into dreams of a visit that the forgotten letter had promised him.

Many floors down in the deep dark bowels of Hogwarts lay another boy. Instead of a cozy fire to accompany him, all this boy had was cold unforgiving walls and a small black kitten curled on his stomach. His sharp features and pale skin and hair made him seem ethereal and was only enhanced by the sparse light provided by torches around the room. Draco absentmindedly caressed the silken fur of his familiar, his grey eyes far away, lost in his mind shifting threw memories and thoughts, but he continued to come back to the same thoughts no matter how he tried to avoid them.

As far back as he could remember he was aware he had a mate. One person who completed him, someone for him to love, and to love him in return. When he was younger he had bad dreams, of being in small dark places, feeling alone, unloved and hopelessness all of this overshadowed with fear.

As he got older, he began to wonder if they where dreams of his mate, which scared him to think his mate was in such a state and apparently frequently. With the help of his father extensive library, he read up on his species, to come to understand himself better. He was veela, it was no surprise as it ran in both his mother and fathers family. Contrary to popular believe, and the image they where forced to maintain, his parents did love him.

Draco sighed and carefully shifted o as not to wake his sleeping companion. Chaos lifted his head slightly and opened one hazel-green eye to glare at his master for disturbing him. Draco smiled down at his kitten and hummed quietly to him as he continued to caress him, easing him back to sleep.

Draco knew from the very moment he saw him, who his mate was.

He stood nearly to his mother's waist, his tiny four year old hand held lovingly in hers. For all the world looking like the most beautiful, delicate, porcelain doll. His pale skin matching his mother's, his long dark lashes that contradicted his white blond hair, his flushed cheeks, and his large grey eyes observing everything around him with excitement.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy didn't like to take him out much, their most cherished child, they could viably be viewed as over protective. To be in London was something new and amazing to Draco, yet the novelty of the wonders around him weren't what caused him pause now. His eyes had been pulled to the most ethereal creature he had ever seen.

A child his age, yet much smaller in both size and weight, trailed behind a woman who strongly resembled a horse, holding bags that rivaled him in weight. His wayward black hair, pale skin that contended his own, captured his attention. But what made him tug on his mother's arm, using his other hand to point to the child and say, "Mama, mama! J'tombe! J'tomb avec l'ange!" Were his wide emerald eyes, like jewels rapidly moving around, observing everything and everyone, slightly tearful as he tried to keep up with the uncaring woman.

His excitement and adoration for the stranger displayed threw his innocent face. But as he turned back, his beloved was lost in the bustle of the crowed. All seemed to go silent, his little heart wrenched as he lost sight of his angel, the crystalline tears fell from his beautiful eyes, and trailed down his porcelain face.

Narcissa kneeled on her knees using a delicate lace handkerchief to wipe his tears. The despair on her son's face broke her heart, her dres was now dirtied by the sidewalk but her beloved son was more dear than any amount of money, or sense of propriety. But Draco's innocent and broken heart would not be consoled without the angel with jeweled eyes.

Upon their first meeting at Hogwarts he was so overwhelmed that he approached him more as a business partner than his mate. From that day they gap between them continued to grow as he was left with no choice but to fill the roll assumed of him.

It made no difference to him, the less people knew of the real him the more of an advantage he held over them. Or so he told himself, Lucius knew how treacherous people cold be and taught Draco to protect himself well, like a true Slytherin. He sighed into the empty room and lifted his kitten into his arms heading to his room he was careful not to jostle Chaos more than necessary.

He walked into his head-boy room that, despite speculation, he had earned threw hard work. Most people assumed he was handed his academic achievements, particularly those that involved his head of house and godfather. It pained him that his hard work was always written off, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

The room was the same size as the regular dorms, the only difference was that his housed only a full sized bed, his trunk, a desk and chair, a wardrobe, and the ever present cold and unforgiving dungeon walls. All the furniture was tones of mahogany, reminiscence of his home.

In a mindless precession of motions he put on his fine pajama bottoms, green with silver stitching. He turned back his cream bedding and lay down resting his head on the pillow next to the one on which Chaos was curled on. The pale boy kissed the fur near him and whispered "Good night," to his only real companion as Morpheus overtook him on swift wings.

Far from the castle in a lavish mansion in the South of France, that proudly displayed the Malfoy crest on it's ivory tinted iron gates, sat Lucius Malfoy. He sat before a warm fire and held his lovely wife to his side as she quietly read. Her slight delicate frame offering him silent comfort as his thoughts over ran.

He puzzled over the conundrum that was his son and his mate. Draco feared rejection, that much was blatantly obvious, and Lucius could understand that apprehension, but as time passed it would only get much worse. By allowing the void between them to grow, Malfoy senior fears his son had lost his chance. It pained him, he couldn't imagine his life with out Narcissa, his beautiful wife.

His frown and sigh was lost on the quiet room as Narcissa was now dozing quietly.

Sirius moved swiftly threw the darkness of the night, the cold stinging his already raw and under protected . He had promised Harry he would see him, and he was determined to get to him. Despite not being able to use much of any form of transportation than what he was doing now, running threw the night, hiding.

He was determined to get to he boy whom he thought of as a son, it wouldn't be hard, his body had been threw worse, and he had been able to flow to Hogsmade. But now he had to run threw the backstreets and darkest corners, he couldn't be seen. Learning that the law was unforgiving was a hard lesson learned but not one soon forgotten.


End file.
